


The Challenge

by Sad_Goat_Noises



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, It's not really percico, Multi, Nico wants revenge, This is literally an idea I came up with at 3 am, but like, it could be?, it's complicated - Freeform, to bad for the poor bastard it's directed at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Goat_Noises/pseuds/Sad_Goat_Noises
Summary: When some asshole camper tells Nico that he'll stop being a homophobe if he gets Percy to kiss him, well Nico wasn't about to give up on a challenge. (It’s a good thing he has a good boyfriend and that Percy is a good friend.)Aka, Nico get's challenged to make out with Percy, and after hearing why, Percy isn't about to let it slide.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, It's Complicated, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, but like - Relationship, not really? - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 294





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea i had at 3am while working on an assignment. Have fun.

Nico slammed open the door to the Poseidon cabin.

“Percy!” He shouted, making said boy jump, “I need your help!”

The son of Poseidon squinted at Nico in suspicion. “You never ask for help, Neeks, what do you want?”

“Perche lui e intelligente adesso?” Nico groaned, looking towards the sky, as though praying.

“Cut it, I don’t speak pasta”

The pale boy looked absolutely appalled at Italian being called ‘pasta’.

“Che schifo. Anywho, I need you to make out with me.”

Percy gaped at Nico and stared in shock for about five seconds before snapping out of it. “Ummm… Nico, in case you forgot, I have a girlfriend. Also didn’t you say I wasn’t your type, and also you’re DATING Will Solace.” Percy looked utterly lost.

“Io porto indietro,” he said coldly. Before Percy could respond he continued, “I’ll spare you the details, but basically boils down to some asshole new camper, Damien, was being a homophobic bitch and dared me to get you to kiss me and if you did he’d stop being a poco merdo. Both Annabeth and Will have approved.”

Percy took a few seconds to process the rapid fire speech before grinning. “I really need to learn Italian.” The son of Hades rolled his eyes. “Anyway, you should have just said that all first. I’ll totally make out with you, Neeks.” He winked flirtatiously at Nico who completely ignored it.

“Cool, Annabeth decided the best time would be at dinner as everyone will be in one place, so you’d better be there. Ciao.” Nico gave Percy a salute before rotating on his heels and strutting out of the cabin.

Percy blinked owlishly at where the Italian boy once stood before giving a manic grin. “Oh, this’ll be fun.”

The conch shell rang throughout the camp, signalling dinner, and Nico had never been happier to hear it, because if there was one thing he loved in this world, it was vengeance.

As he walked out of his cabin he spotted his ever optimistic boyfriend, Will.

“Hey, Sunshine. Everything ready?”

Nico frowned at the nickname, but nodded in response. “I’ve informed Percy and he’s ready. You sure you’re cool with this?”

Will grinned. “Oh, absolutely. I’d do anything to prove homophobes wrong, so I’m so down. Also, I better get double the kisses tonight.”

“Of course you will.” Nico nodded sagely, knowing it was better to just give in and let his boyfriend have what he wanted (not that Nico was complaining).

“By the way, I haven’t informed the seven because I figured you’d want to see their expressions.”

Nico faked tearing up. “Babe, never have I been more understood by someone in my life. Thank you so much for bringing me this joy, mio caro.”

“Of course, mio amore. Anything for you.”

It had been a surprise, albeit a good one, when Nico found out that Will spoke Italian. Apparently it was an Apollo thing, like how the Aphrodite kids could speak French, because, according to Will, Italian was the language of music or something like that.

Finally, they were at the front of the dining hall and Nico smiled at him - not the nice sort of smile, no, the ‘Some poor bastard has pissed me off and now I’m getting my revenge’ sort of smile.

“Shall we, mio caro?”

“We shall, mio amore.”

When Percy entered the dining hall Nico was already sitting with Will at the Apollo table. They shared a knowing look before Percy went and sat with Wise Girl, who was already waiting for him at the Poseidon table.

“Everything's good to go?” she asked, whispering in his ear to make sure no one could hear them.

“Yup, now all that’s left is to wait.” He smirked at her, then he noticed the slight frown on her face.

“What is it, Wise Girl?”

She seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in before looking at him. “Did Nico tell you the signal?” Percy’s furrowed eyebrows were answer enough. “Of course he didn’t. He’ll say Mio Tesoro slightly louder so you can hear. That’s when you get up and approach him. It’s extremely important you approach him because Damien’s dare was to get you to kiss him, not the other way ‘round, got it?”

Percy nodded. “One question, what does Mio Tesoro mean?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “My treasure.”

“That’s so cheesy,” Percy exclaimed.

Despite the outburst, the other campers paid him no mind as they probably assumed he was referring to something Annabeth said.

He and Annabeth chatted idly for a bit before he heard it.

“Shut up, it’s Mio Tesoro!”

That was Percy’s signal. He got up casually so as to not draw attention to himself, then approached Nico.

He bent slightly to tap Nico on the shoulder, who jumped somewhat at the unexpected contact.

“Mio Dio, Percy, warn me next time!”

Percy grinned a bit before straightening back up. “Hey, Damien!” he shouted over to the Ares table.

After getting his attention, he grabbed Nico by the collar, pulled the smaller boy towards him and felt their lips crash together.

He felt Nico’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second, but then almost immediately melted into the kiss.

The dining hall was silent for 1, 2, 5 seconds, before erupting into absolute chaos.

The only thing he could really make out was Will’s cackling laughter, Leo’s shriek of surprise and horror, Piper shouting “OH MY GOD, ANNABETH’S GONNA KILL HIM!” and Jason's wheezing coughs.

Percy let go of Nico but once he did Nico leaned close to his ear. “You ain’t half bad, Jackson.”

Percy grinned. “I could say the same about you, Neeks.”

“Damien!” Nico shouted. Everyone quieted down to hear what he said. “Was that good enough for ya?”

All colour had seemingly drained from Damien’s face. He nodded, his mouth agape.

“COULD SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?” Leo screeched.

“I thought that was pretty obvious,” mused Nico. “Percy made out with me.”

Leo sputtered, looking utterly lost.

“Wait, why hasn’t Annabeth killed Percy yet?” Piper asked.

“Oh, I knew this was going to happen,” Annabeth said.

This gained another shocked silence before Leo once again, screeched at the top of his lungs, “WHAT!?”

Nico then gave Leo a grin that the latter hoped to never see again. “Revenge sure is sweet.”

And Percy, looking at how proud Will looked of his boyfriend, couldn’t help but agree.


End file.
